In My World
by Rayme Neil
Summary: Voyager finds a sick, young Klingon woman that could help them get home even faster. Will this Klingon cause more trouble than it's worth or is there something more to her than she's letting on?
1. Chapter 1

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call." Said Kim.

"From who?" Captain Janeway asked.

"A Klingon shuttle."

"Any life signs?"

"One, but it's very faint. That's strange, it's not fully Klingon."

"It _is_ rare to find a mixed Klingon still living with Klingons." Said Tuvok.

"Set a course, Paris. Janeway to sick bay, prepare for an injured transport."

* * *

When the Captain and Commander got to sick bay, they weren't prepared for what they saw. It was a young female Klingon roaring scarily in pain.

"Doctor! What the hell is wrong?" asked Commander Chakotay.

"I think she has a virus of some sort. She was puking when she first got transported here." Said the Doctor while scanning the Klingon with his medical equipment. "And she has pneumonia in all four lungs, also."

"Is she contagious?" asked Janeway.

"Not anymore, but I think the virus is what killed her other two shipmates." said the Doctor as he injected her with something to dull the pain of the virus until he could ready the cure for it. Janeway walked up to the Klingon and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked the Klingon. The Klingong nodded yes. "I am Captain Janeway. Your name is..?"

"Sogh Ama. My shipmates are really dead?"

"Yes."

"I can't stay here." said Ama, sitting up.

"You aren't going anywhere." The Doctor said, trying to make her lay back down. Ama gave him a look that could literally kill and the Doctor immediately let go.

"I need to finish our mission."

"Is this mission worth more than your life?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes." Said Ama.

"What could be worth more than your life?"

"You don't know much about Klingons, do you?" Said Janeway and Ama at the same time.

"Why are you even bothering to help me?" Ama asked Janeway.

"Why wouldn't we try to help? Asked Janeway.

"Because of the whole 'Klingon' thing tends to get me hated no matter where I go." Said Ama with a hint of sarcasm. That's when Chakotay finally spoke up.

"Are you part human?" he asked.

"Why?" Ama responded.

"Because your name is Native American for water."

"It's also African."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What does it me…"

"Chakotay, are you going anywhere with this?" said the Doctor.

"Somebody has a stick up his butt." Said Ama. Chakotay and Janeway both snickered at this.

"Okay, okay. Will two be able to cooperate to get Ama healthy?" Janeway asked both the Doctor and Ama.

"I can't make any promises." Said the Doctor grumpily.

Ama started coughing badly, so badly that blood was coming along with it.

"What's this going to cost me?" Ama asked the Captain after the coughing stopped and she caught her breath.

"We'll get you well and you help us with something we need for our warp core."

"I told you, I have a mission I have to do."

"Which will be difficult to complete with you puking up stomach acid and coughing up blood." Said the Doctor as he injected her with something. Ama made a irritated roar, and that started her coughing again.

"Doctor, how long will it take for her to be treated?" asked the Captain.

"About an hour." he reported.

"Chakotay, would you stay with her and make sure she reports to engineering to help B'Elanna?" The captain asked.

"Sure." he responded as the Captain left for the bridge.

Ama was coughing harder now.

"Why isn't this working?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"The dose probably isn't right." Ama said while breathing heavily.

"Really? I didn't know that!" said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Well if you'd paid better attention to my anatomy when you scanned me, you would have noticed I had three hearts, meaning I need REALLY high dosages of medicine."

"And why do you have three hearts?"

"Look carefully when you scan me this time and you might be able to figure it out." said Ama as she laid back down.

* * *

The Doctor reported to the Captain after he had finished treating Ama.

"What did you find out?" The Captain asked.

"She has three hearts."

"Why? That's strange, even in the Klingon world."

"She was born with a human heart. She was given a Vulcan heart when she was young to compensate for her needing it to keep up with Klingon training. She was given an actual Klingon heart as a teenager to because puberty for Klingons is rough on human organs."

"And all of them work properly?"

"Yes. She is amazingly strong for a Klingon that isn't fully Klingon. She also has two sets of lungs, like other Klingons do."

"Is she healthy now?"

"Yes. Well, mostly. It will take her lungs some time to recover from the pneumonia, but that shouldn't take too long."

"Commander to security, we have an issue in engineering."

The captain immediately got up and headed to engineering with Tuvok and Paris.

When they arrived in engineering, B'Elanna was pinned to the wall by Ama, who looked gigantic compared to B'Elonna

"Say that again." Ama challenged B'Elanna. B'Elanna said nothing. "That's what I thought." Said Ama as she unpinned B'Elanna from the wall and went back to work.

"Chakotay?" asked the Captain.

"B'Elanna said something to Ama that I didn't hear. The got into a physical fight, but Ama had her pinned quickly and that's when you showed up."

"Torres, Ama! Front and center!" The Captain said loudly. B'Elanna and Ama responded immediately by standing in front of the Captain.

"What happened?" she asked both of them.

Neither responded.

"Since neither of you are going to tell me, both of you are going to the brig until this issue is resolved.

"I can't stay. You can't make me." Ama said.

"You attacked one of my crew!"

"YOU made me stay here to help! I need to finish my mission! I only helped because I thought it would help me finish my job faster!!"

"You should have thought of that before you and B'Elanna decided to use each other as punching bags!"

Tuvak walked over to B'Elanna to walk her to the brig, and Chakotay and Paris walked over to Ama to do the same. That's when Ama made a run for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You let someone who is recovering from pneumonia get away from you?" Seven of Nine asked Tom in disbelief.

"Hey! She has four lungs! With pneumonia that makes it equivalent to two lungs, and Klingon lungs are bigger than humans!" Paris responded, thinking of anything to try to make this not seem as bad on their part as it was. With Harry, they were on the deck 15 trying to find any sign of Ama.

"What's even more amazing is that she was not seen by anyone after she ran out of engineering." said Seven.

"Yeah, and how is it even possible that we can't find sign of her anywhere?" Kim asked, annoyed and frustrated. They had searched this deck three times, while other teams were doing the same on each deck.

"Captain to search teams, to my ready room." They heard over their badges.

"Hopefully they found her!" Paris said with a sigh as the three of them headed to the Captain's ready room.

-------------

When everyone was in the ready room, Tuvok walked over to the computer console and pressed a few buttons. A side view a Voyager popped up on the screen, showing every floor.

"While the search teams were looking for the intruder, I set the computer to scan every floor every thirty seconds for any beings that didn't belong to our crew.." Tuvok explained. "It picked up two beings showing up on a section of the ship where the search team on that deck wasn't. One is definitely Sogh Ama. "

"She can transport inside our ship?" Paris asked.

"Or her accomplice can." Tuvok responded.

"What alien could have the technology to do that?" B'Elanna asked.

"None that the Borg have dealt with." Seven of Nine said.

"If they can transport throughout the ship, why not just leave?" Paris asked.

"Maybe they can't." Chakotay said.

"And won't the Klingon's come looking for their ship?"

"We can expect it." said Janeway. "They wouldn't abandon one of their Lieutenants."

"She's a Lieutenant?" asked Chakotay impressed, but not surprised.

"That's what Sogh means." B'Elanna said.

"So if the Klingon's show up looking for her, what are we supposed to do? Say 'Oh sorry guys, she's trying to play mind games with us on our ship?'" Paris asked.

Suddenly the computer console that Tuvok was standing near started beeping, and everyone looked at it.

"It looks like they're on Holodeck One." Tuvok said.

"Well, let's go." said Janeway, leading the way with her weapon.

---------------

When all seven of them, plus a few members of the security team, arrived at Holodeck One, the doors were blocked by a force field and they heard very loud music coming from inside.

"What is that?" Janeway asked.

"That's 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N' Roses. It was a famous rock song on Earth in the 20th and 21st century." Paris replied.

"Thankfully Mr. Paris is our walking encyclopedia." B'Elanna said in a sarcastic way as she headed over to the computer console to try and take down the force field, and not long after that the force field disappeared. When they walked through the Holodeck doors, they saw Q Junior and Ama. They were on a stage surrounded by what seemed like thousands of screaming fans. Junior was singing the song, while Ama was playing the guitar.

"Computer, end program!" shouted Janeway over the crowd and the music.

"Unable to comply." replied the computer. That's when Ama looked up from the crowd and saw Janeway and the team. During her guitar solo, she walked over to Junior and motioned in their direction with a motion of her head and Junior looked. When he saw them, he snapped his fingers and the crowd and stage disappeared.

"Hi, Aunt Kathy!" Junior said, putting on his best innocent act.

"Don't 'Aunt Kathy' me." Janeway said sternly.

---------------------------------------

"Why did you have to put her in the brig?" Junior asked, starting to get angry.

"She got into a fight with one of my crew." Janeway replied. Junior and her were in her ready room.

"I saw what happened. Why does the other Klingon let out if she was the one responsible?"

"Because your judgment is clouded by your 'friendship' with her."

"And yours' isn't when it comes to your Klingon?"

"First off, quit making it sound like I own B'Elanna. Secondly, I don't cause trouble on purpose."

"We weren't meaning to cause trouble, Aunt Kathy! Ama is going to be in a lot of trouble when her big, scary Klingon daddy finds out that her crew member's died. I was just trying to keep her mind off of it until they found out."

"Junior." said Janeway, holding her head. "Explain what happened before my headache gets worse."

"I can't tell you. It would be dishonorable."

"Since when do you hold up to a moral code?"

"Thanks, Aunt Kathy. Really."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it how it came out. But please explain why it would be dishonorable?"

"Ama is my best friend. She told me if I told anyone, she would get my dad to take my powers away from me again."

"And how could she do that?"

"She is _extremely_ smart, Aunt K."

"That really means something, coming from a Q. " That's when there was a beep coming from the ready room door.

"Come in." said Janeway. In came Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris, and Kim carried in Ama. Each were holding a limb as Ama was struggling to get any one of them to let go. All five of them were led by Seven of Nine.

"What the hell is going on?" Janeway asked.

"She escaped. Again." replied Seven of Nine.

"LET ME GO!" bellowed Ama, as she struggled violently to get _someone_ to let go. She eventually was able to get the arm loose that Paris was holding and she ended up punching Kim in the nose to let loose of her other arm. Her upper body landed on the floor with a loud thud, and that started a round of violent coughing. This made Tuvok and Chakotay let go of her legs.

"Ama?" Junior said as he rushed over to her. He sat her up and she started coughing up blood. Lots of it.

"Aunt Kathy?" Junior looked up at her, and he actually looked scared.

"Our doctor said she had pneumonia." Janeway responded. "And besides, can't you help her?"

"This isn't pneumonia! It's much worse!"

"Junior, _why can't you do something to fix this_?" Janeway asked sternly.

"She won't let me." Junior said desperately, and he looked down at Ama sadly. The coughing wasn't stopping and she was starting to choke on the blood coming out. Nobody even noticed that Q appeared until he spoke.

"Junior! How many times do I have to tell you to leave Voyager alone! Especially when your Aunt Kathy is working!" he said. He noticed Ama coughing. He snapped his fingers, which made her coughing stop, and then looked his son in the eyes. "How could you let her get the Klingon equivalent to Tuberculosis?"

"I told you! She doesn't like me interfering with things like that!" Junior said angrily. Q ignored this and kept scolding his son.

"Her dad has been looking for her! He's almost here! You are risking the lives of the people on this ship!"

"I'm trying to help my friend!" Junior shouted back.

"You're doing a hell of a job!" he said and Q snapped both himself and Junior away.

As Ama laid on the floor, catching her breath, the ship shook. They were being fired on. Everyone headed for the bridge, but Chakotay stayed behind to help Ama. When they walked through the door together, there was a very pissed off Klingon male on the view screen. He seemed to have gotten angrier when he saw Ama with Chakotay.


End file.
